Darkspawn Apocalypse
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: A Blight has arisen from the previously undiscovered Deep Roads and gun are useless against them. The UK is gaining resistance against the Blight with the help of the Grey Wardens. Follows two oblivious girls' lives through the doom. Rom/Com/Action fic ON HIATUS until I can get back into it SORRY
1. Prologue

**Darkspawn Apocalypse**

**Prologue**

Darkness devoured the sun and all light over the lands a low rumble from the earth caused mass panic, everyone feared the worst. The doomsday had arrived in 2012 as predicted; the news reports said- the world was ending. In the United Kingdom something arose from the ground, previously uncovered tunnels below ground were discovered and something was marching from them. News reporters soon regretted going to the site as awful creatures, hideous monstrosities cackling away walked toward them.  
>"Wh-what are they!" a female reporter shrieked in horror.<br>"D-darkspawn!" a man bellowed, "That's impossible, darkspawn are fictional creatures from Dragon Age!" On the camera of the female reporter a large shadowy figure stomped its way toward them, many people were already fleeing. "AN OGRE!" the man yelled running as fast as his legs would carry him.  
>The woman shrieked once more as the ogre came into view. Her cameraman had left the camera on the floor and run. The ogre roared and lifted her up and she passed out lifeless inn its hands, he roared again crushing her petit body dropping it in front of the camera, her eyes open from the force of the ogre's hand; dead and lifelessly staring into the camera. Wales was being slowly taken by the darkspawn, the military's weapons not doing much. They soon found that the only way to kill the darkspawn was with blades, arrows, maces, hammers, axes and magic: the way they were killed in Dragon Age.<p>

But with the darkspawn arrived help- the Grey Wardens. Wales had few Grey Wardens was lost to the darkspawn by the time they managed to gather forces. Some aided the military in forging weapons to battle the Blight with; some helped train their forces in swordsmanship and archery. Not everyone was aware to the dangers of going outside, most-almost everyone, but a few remained oblivious the horrors that were lurking in the streets.


	2. Sneaky WitchThief

**Chapter one: Sneaky Witch-thief**

Lazily swinging a hand toward her phone to turn off the alarm, Aran Ghostwish groaned.  
>"Ah bloody hell, why doesn't the weekend last longer?" she groaned aloud to herself. Her roommate was staying at her mother's for the week so the she had spent the weekend glued to her Xbox 360. It was Monday and she had gymnastics to go to, followed by an art class on the graphic designing of computer game backgrounds. And as much as she loved getting better at dodging using acrobatics when she trained with her Czech friend, she'd rather stay in bed and turn on her Xbox. And although she loved improving her games designing skills, she'd rather stay in bed on her Xbox. She'd even put the small fridge close enough for her to reach without getting out of her bed, along with the coffee and the kettle. The only reason she got up was to o to the bathroom, and now she had to go outside.<br>"Agh, doushite? Naze watashi boku nan da?" she whined in Japanese rolling out of her bed and shivering as the slightly colder air of their flat hit her skin. She shuffled to the shower briefly washed herself and got dressed as fast as she could, not wanting to feel any colder than she already did. Clean and ready to go, food packed in her bag and music blaring in her ears, she locked the front door and carelessly walked along not even noticing the lack of people. She was looking at the sky, wondering why it looked so sad and miserable_ 'Well, you __**are**__ in England woman, what do you expect?'_ she thought to herself sighing. A few minutes from her destination and she was in a world of her own.  
>[Aran's POV]<br>I always wanted to be good at gymnastics, to do something cool, and now me and Kat can practice battling each other with some real fun. Although I don't see why we do it, it isn't as if we'll ever need to use the skills. Well… they're awesome to have anyway, and we could make cool videos and all that jazz. I hope Kat's there, I hate waiting around—I was knocked from my thoughts when someone grabbed my arm I stared blankly into the deep fog in front of me when an arrow scratched my cheek, leaving a cut. My headphones fell from my head and clung to my neck as I was yanked behind something before a hail of flaming arrows landed upon me. I looked up at my saviour and noted that he looked familiar.  
>"What are you thinking! What are you doing outside?" The man yelled in my face, I was too busy thinking about where I recognised him from.<br>[Alistair's POV]

I was keeping watch when, to my utter disbelief, a young woman wandered into my view. She was heading straight toward the darkspawn! I left my post and ran to her calling for her to stop; she didn't hear me though, she had some things covering her ears. I saw an arrow headed straight for her and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the way, to my dismay she still got hit. Then I saw that there was a hail of arrows about to fall on us, so I pulled her behind a barricade with me.  
>"What are you thinking! What are you doing outside?" I yelled furious, she was looking at me questioningly but didn't say a word. When the darkspawn halted in their assault I dragged her along to the small shelter us Grey Wardens were using as an outpost. When we reached half way she spoke.<br>"Oh! You're Alistair, from Dragon Age! That was it; I knew I recognised you from somewhere! I would have noticed it earlier had I been playing DA Origins last night, but I was playing Skyrim instead." I stared in disbelief. She almost got killed by darkspawn and she's ranting about those strange games the people of this place play!  
>"What? Why are you staring gormlessly? Did I say something offensive?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. This girl was insane!<br>"I-never mind. Come on you should go back to your home. I need to get back to my post." I sighed, this was more crazy than I had anticipated I'd encounter.  
>"I don't want to; I want to talk to you about being a Grey Warden!" She chirped grinning as she walked by my side. She was going to get very annoying very quickly.<br>"Why would you want to talk to me? I was raised by-"  
>"Wild dogs? You wouldn't be a fun person to spend time with? Lies~!" she sang, the little know-it-all. I frowned, she knew far too much, even the people who'd recognised me before didn't remember every detail portrayed in the game. "Creeped out?" She smirked at me as if she'd accomplished something great. "I know more than most people you'd have met. However many other female DA fans are obsessed with you to be honest, they LOVE to romance in-game Alistair. There are even comics…explicit comics on the internetz." She added suggestively. It seemed she knew what strings to pull as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. We got to the door and I moved to get my keys… but they were gone!<br>"Oh no, where are my keys?" I asked, she giggled and pointed in the direction we'd just come from. Don't tell me I…

[Aran's POV]  
>He pulled me along and I still couldn't remember. Skyrim? No, Hunted? No, no, no…Oooh! Dragon Age! DA Origins! Alistair, the bastard prince of Ferelden!<br>"Oh! You're Alistair, from Dragon Age!" I exclaimed, pointing at him, "That was it; I knew I recognised you from somewhere! I would have noticed it earlier had I been playing DA Origins last night," I shrugged and continued, ignoring his stare, "but I was playing Skyrim instead." He stared gormlessly at me. It was quite cute actually; I never noticed how pretty his eyes were. N'aww cwoot wittle Awistair! "What? Why are you staring gormlessly? Did I say something offensive?" I raised a brow. He probably thought I was nuts! Well, ain't far from the truth now is he?  
>"I-" he started, "-never mind. Come on you should go back to your home. I need to get back to my post." He began walking from the direction I assumed he'd come from. I didn't want to go home now; I wanted to talk to Alistair the Grey Warden! I stood there contemplating then proceeded to hop over to him,<br>"I don't want to; I want to talk to you about being a Grey Warden!" I grinned matching his stride, he side-glanced me, I could feel his annoyance toward me. My devious plan was working!  
>"Why would you want to talk to me? I was raised by-" I heard this line before!<br>"Wild dogs? You wouldn't be a fun person to spend time with? Lies~!" I told him in a sing-song voice; as if I knew everything about the man I'd just met.

He frowned at me; I assumed he was slightly freaked out by my extensive knowledge on the subject of **him**. "Creeped out?" I smirked at him, he hadn't noticed but I had stolen his keys… useful things to pinch are keys. "I know more than most people you'd have met. However many other female DA fans are obsessed with you to be honest, they LOVE to romance in-game Alistair. There are even comics…explicit comics on the internetz." I added suggestively earning a blush from the ex-Templar. We got to the door and he noticed his keys were gone.  
>"Oh no, where are my keys?" I giggled and pointed in the direction we'd just come from. <em>'Maker's breath, he's a fun one to tease.'<em>

[Third person POV]

Alistair sighed with a face like thunder. Turning on his heel he began walking in the direction they'd just come from. As soon as he'd turned Aran unlocked the door, stepping in, to the surprise of the Wardens in the room.  
>"Oh, Alistair~!" Aran sang causing the Warden to turn back to face her. She grinned jingling the keys in from of her.<br>"Hey!" he frowned, "You stole them from me!" She giggled,  
>"No shit." She grinned and Alistair grumpily stomped over to the room. Aran ran behind one of the other Wardens, using him as a meat shield.<br>"Who's your friend here, Alistair?" her meat shield asked with amusement, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.  
>"She was wandering straight into the darkspawn! She didn't hear me when I called her because she was stupidly listening to her music ridiculously loudly." He ranted.<br>"Now, now Alistair, no need to throw a hissy fit. 'Tis not as if I'm an apostate mage controlling your men with blood magic now is it?" Everyone fell silent. "What?" the Wardens burst into a fit of laughter as Alistair pointed a finger in her face accusingly.  
>"You're a blood mage aren't you!" Aran face-palmed and sighed.<br>"Are you deaf? I said 'Tis not as if I'm an apostate' 'Tis **not**!" Alistair still looked at her disbelievingly. "Oh, come now, you foolish ex-Templar, do I look like a damned mage to you? Do mages steal keys from Grew Wardens and walk into darkspawn territory?" Alistair fell silent and looked at his feet, feeling foolish. Aran tilted her head up and smirked, looking down her nose at him. "Precisely." She stated. The other Grew Wardens laughed and Alistair raised his head to retaliate when he saw something most unpleasant behind his sneaky acquaintance.  
>"Is that a tear in the Veil?" Aran looked at him a confused expression on her face until she heard a demonic voice whisper in her ear.<br>"Come to the Fade!" She felt her body falling backwards as she fell unconscious; straight into the Fade.  
>"I thought she wasn't a mage!" Alistair yelled, readying himself for the worst.<br>"Maybe she didn't know." Another warden suggested. 'I knew she was some kind of… sneaky witch-thief!' Alistair thought as the awaited her fate; would she become an abomination? As annoying as she was Alistair really didn't want to have to kill the young girl.


	3. Spirits and Demons

**Chapter two: Spirits and Demons**

Aran sat up with a start. She looked around confused and noticed she had claw marks on her sides- painful ones. 'Ah, yes, demons…ugh, I hate the bloody Fade.' She sighed and lifted herself off the ground.  
>"H-hello? Are-are you a mage?" a small voice asked from somewhere. Aran yawned and ignored it, knowing not to trust any creature in the Fade.<br>"Hmm, I wonder if this is anything like a Harrowing…" She pondered aloud as she began wandering straight past the mouse that had called to her.  
>"Hello?" the mouse called again more desperately. Aran continued to ignore it looking around to check if the area was anything like the one in the Harrowing in the mage origin stories. Not that she could tell, everything looked the same to her in the Fade.<p>

"So you think if you ignore me I'll disappear? Don't be foolish, mage." The voice was no longer a small voice belonging to a mouse, it was a dragged out deep voice belonging to what she assumed was a sloth demon.  
>"Don't you sloth demons ever get tired of talking so fucking slowly? I mean sure it might be quite cool for a while, but seriously? How annoying is that?" She prodded still not paying the demon any attention. She knew it probably wasn't a very smart idea, but she couldn't help herself. However, her small chuckle was morphed into a cry of pain as she was knocked into a wall-like thing. "Ahhh, oww, ooh." She seethed pushing herself off the ground. The demon looked pleased with itself; well, from what she could tell- which was much.<br>"I will not play your games, mage. Fight me." She sighed leaning on the wall.  
>"I would, but I don't know how to use my magic." She raised her hands I na defeated manner, "Sorry, no battle for you." She grinned sheepishly, half hoping it would get bored and leave.<br>"Then I shall teach you, in return for a battle." She stared blankly at it.  
>"Uh, <em>what<em>?" she asked after a moment of silence. _'Did the demon, the sloth demon, just tell me it is going to teach me to wield magic in return for a __**battle**__? The fuck?'_ Aran blinked and shrugged, _'Eh what's the worst that could happen?'_ she face-palmed, _'Other than me dying?'_  
>"Well sure, whatever floats your boat…I guess."<p>

After a while of failed attempts and almost killing herself she managed to get the hang of it, even making up her own techniques; in her head of course, wouldn't want to give the sloth a heads-up, now would she?  
>"Are you ready?" it asked, and she shrugged.<br>"As ready as I can be, given the circumstances, although…for all I know Alistair could have already killed me by now."  
>"Let us begin!" Using mainly cold spells and entropy she managed to weaken the demon's defences and deciding she would finish this as soon as possible she opted for using the move that should work-hypothetically. '<em>I'm sure no one will mind me using my own version of the Kamehameha©.'<em> Combining cold and lightning with life draining and mana draining she replicated the basic understanding she had of the Dragon Ball™ move: As she'd acquired it from the 'live-action' movie.  
>"Kame-" The demon looked thoroughly confused, "hame-" he started some spell that required time to cast but never got the chance to actually cast it as she yelled, "ha!" the impact was a lot more explosive than she's expected and she was flung far back into what seemed to be a puddle. <em>'Of course, I just <em>_**had**__ to land in the only water within 50 metres of the battle.'_ She groaned as her body protested, insisting that she needn't move. Dusting herself off she noticed her clothes were completely dry, her hands were wet and she felt like the skin under her clothes was wet but her clothes were dry as a bone.

"Right." She shrugged and walked slowly back to their little 'battlefield' and cheered with joy as the demon was dead. "Awesome, can I go now?" she asked to the air, which seemed to be getting heavier by the second. "Do I have to pass out first? I'll gladly go to sleep." She lied down and came back to her senses as she felt someone move her and a blade just touched her neck, the cold metal making her hiss.  
>"Haa! Cold, cold!" She shied away from the blade trying to warm up her neck. Alistair jumped back in surprise, moving about a metre and a half away from the girl. The other Wardens laughed, mocking him.<br>"Careful Alistair, she might scare you to death!" Aran glared at Alistair.  
>"You butthead, you were going to kill me. I'm offended you didn't believe I could beat whatever had taken hold of me." She said in feigned offense. "Did you know sloth demons like to teach people magic just to fight them? Maybe it was a different demon, <em>pretending<em> to be a sloth demon or even a Fade spirit…meh, whatever. 'Tis dead now either way." She shrugged grinning mischievously at Alistair. He frowned, she was a mage and she was grinning mischievously at him- not a good combination. Ever.  
>"Yes, well…You should go home like I said." Alistair said gesturing the door. Aran nodded and walked toward it, but turned to sit beside on the other Grey Wardens.<br>"So, how are you?" she asked dismissing Alistair altogether. One of the Wardens, the furthest from her seemed to hate her already. She noted that she'd have to avoid him.  
>"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Alistair whined crossing his arms like a child.<br>"You sure know how to get under his skin." He said grinning, "I'm Elliot." He held his hand out to shake. He was probably the youngest Warden and was definitely the most childlike-beside Alistair.  
>"Hajimemashite, Elliot-kun. Nice to meet you!" she declared smiling as they shook hands. Alistair soon gave up on getting her to leave and everyone just went about their business, Aran still chatting away with Elliot.<p>

Until Alistair and the other Wardens picked up their equipment.  
>"The darkspawn are moving!" The Warden that didn't like Aran much bellowed.<br>"You should stay here, Aran." Elliot said smiling kindly at her. She stood and shook her head.  
>"No, I will help as much as I can. I'll not sit idle while you're only over there potentially dying." She stated. Elliot grinned.<br>"Alright but stay behind me, wouldn't want you to get hurt." She punched him playfully as he gathered his arms and armour.  
>"Elliot, don't do anything rash. You've still a long time of being a Grey Warden ahead of you." One of the other older Wardens said patting Elliot on the head.<br>"Yeah, Elli-kun: no unnecessary heroics." Aran teased ruffling his hair.  
>"Get off." He said ducking away from her hand. He was taller than her so he made it easier for her to reach him as he did so but got away as "the Grumpy Warden"-as Aran had dubbed him- declared they move instantly. They rushed outside to hold off the oncoming swarm of darkspawn. Elliot used an axe and a dagger and was hacking away at the creatures, while most of the others used great swords or long swords and shields, one of them was an archer and he and Aran kept a good distance between themselves and the darkspawn. Aran used all the spells she knew and soon found she had exhausted her mana. But luckily she'd cast Death Syphon and was regaining it every time a darkspawn died. She noticed an ogre charging through the crowd toward them and Elliot was in the way, showing no signs that he was going to move.<br>"Elliot!" the archer shouted, and Aran cast as powerful a Winter's Grasp as she could, freezing the ogre in its tracks. Her body was not used to the kind of exertion as she'd put herself through and proceeded passed out crumpling to the floor.

The archer almost stopped firing when she slumped to the ground but knew it would only end in their demise if darkspawn got any closer to them. After fending off copious amounts of darkspawn, the monsters finally retreated and the Wardens could tend to their wounded.  
>"Joshua has left us to join the Maker." 'The Grumpy Warden'- otherwise known as John- said solemnly as the kind older Warden had died in the battle. Elliot had gained a few new cuts, bruises and soon-to-be scars but was fine physically; though he was upset though and would grieve for a while. His distress only increased tenfold as he saw the archer Warden-Geoff- carrying Aran's limp body. Geoff smiled encouragingly at the horrified look on Elliot's face to tell him she was fine.<br>"She just overexerted herself saving you from that ogre. She's pretty good for a mage new to her powers." Relief washed over Elliot like the sea on a beach.  
>"Don't scare me like that, Geoff." He scolded glaring pathetically.<br>"Could you take her for me? She's way heavier than she looks." Geoff said, grunting as he tried to stop himself from dropping her.  
>"She can't be <strong>that<strong> heavy, surely." He soon changed his mind and was tempted to get one of the older Wardens to carry her, but thought better of it. _'I don't think she'd appreciate that, and besides she looks so peaceful the way she is. I'd feel bad if she got disturbed.'_ He thought to himself as the Wardens made their way back to their outpost.

"Dragons and cheesecake…Master Chief…plasma…" Aran was mumbling in her sleep and Alistair and Elliot exchanged looks. She'd been asleep for a while now and her mumbling had caused them to think she was being plagued by a demon. Now the two were thoroughly confused and slightly perturbed by the strange jumble of words leaving her mouth.  
>"Maybe we should wake her up." Alistair suggested quietly. Elliot opened his mouth to agree when the girl whimpered and both men leaned over her to make sure she was okay. But suddenly Aran jerked in an upright position. Alistair and Elliot jumped back in surprise.<br>"By the Maker, Aran, you scared us out of our wits!" Elliot half yelled: however, the girl was paying him no heed. "…Aran?" She looked like she was awake- her eyes open and her body sitting up- so Elliot didn't understand why she wasn't responding.  
>"Maybe she's been possessed." Alistair said reaching for his sword. But Aran abruptly turned to him making him stop dead still. He even held his breath for fear of bursting into flames. Moments ticked by as she just stared blankly at him until she fell back into the pillow fast asleep. Alistair let out his breath and Elliot sighed in relief. Both agreed that it would be best if they waited for her to recover alone. And never to tell anyone how scared they were when the young girl sat up. <em>'Maybe it was a Fade spirit?'<em> Elliot thought, _'Eh, spirits, demons…Might as well be the same thing to me but regardless of what that was, it was frightening.'_ The boy shivered and pushed the thoughts away; he needn't trouble himself with spirits and demons- he was no mage.


	4. When One Looks with One's Eyes Shut

**Chapter three: When one looks with one's eyes shut**

[Aran's POV]  
>I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and hungry. I slowly walked out of the room I'd been sleeping in and looked around in search of food, or Elliot or Alistair: Whichever I found first.<br>"I'm really worried. I've never seen anything like that happen to anyone. She just sat up and stared at me as if she was awake but she was not." I heard Alistair said in a hushed and worried tone. _'Who, me?' _I thought as he continued, "I can't tell if it was a Fade spirit or a demon but it was terrifying."  
>"Oh come now!" I shouted grabbing their attention, and making Alistair jump right out of his skin. "Have you never witnessed someone sleep-walking? Admittedly I was not walking, but 'tis the same concept." Everyone was scared shitless apparently, as they all stared at me like deer-in-headlights.<br>"Oh! G-good morning, Aran!" Elliot exclaimed in an attempt to recover from the fright.  
>"Aww, thanks Elli, but that won't do. If you boys would just talk to me about these things, I wouldn't scare you all the time. I don't bite…much." I added just to make it that much more funny. I grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him from the room. "Elli, I'm hungry, is there any food?" I looked up at his face to see him still scared. I frowned, <em>'I'm not that fucking scary, goddamn…'<em>  
>"I uh…yeah, yes-there is." I stopped walking causing Elliot to walk into my back. I was offended. How could they trust me so little? 'Twas not as if I'd done anything to—OH! That Grumpy Warden! <em>'I bet this is his doing!'<em>  
>"Elliot…" I asked in the most hurt tone I could muster. He looked taken aback from what I could see: from the corner of my eye that is. "Do you really not trust me enough to believe that I'd not turn on you?" I shied away from his hand as he tried to comfortingly put his hand on my shoulder. Inside my head I was cackling away at my brilliant acting skills. '<em>They've never been this awesome!<em>'  
>"I trust you! I really do, it's just…The older Wardens are wary of you. You're a newly semi-Harrowed mage and a trickster at that. So they're really distrustful. Geoff and I still trust you. I know you'd never hurt me. Please forgive me." He pleaded hugging me from behind. In my head I was 'aww'ing but to him I was still upset. "Please?" Geoff walked in and smiled at me; he could tell I was being devious.<br>"What's the matter Aran?" He played along. '_Yay!_' he knelt in front of me touching my arm comfortingly while Elliot tried to apologise behind me. I faked a sniffle,  
>"I-I forgive you Elli…" I said in a trembling voice to make him believe I'd been crying.<br>"Oh, please don't cry." He hugged me tighter. Geoff couldn't take it anymore and burst out into a laughing fit. "Geoff? Are you alright?" Elliot asked confusion evident on his face. I could help myself any longer and started giggling.  
>"I'm sorry, Elli, but the chance came and knocked on my door, I couldn't resist!" I started laughing heartily now and Geoff continued almost falling on the floor.<br>"What? You were **faking**?" I laughed harder and began crying of laughter which made Geoff laugh even harder.  
>[Third Person POV]<br>Elliot deadpanned and sighed in relief at the fact Aran wasn't angry. The aforementioned mage was clinging to Geoff -who returned the action- to stop herself from falling on the floor laughing. Elliot smiled to himself at her laughter, _'I don't ever want to see her cry for real.'  
><em>"Uh, Elliot?" Alistair asked popping his head into the room. _'He's probably still scared of me...What a twat!'_ Aran thought to herself as she and Geoff calmed down and prepared something for the three of them to eat.  
>"Yes, Alistair?" Elliot asked giving the older Warden his attention.<br>"John wants to talk to you." Alistair finished proceeding to scurry away.  
>"Tch, probably to tell you I'm dangerous and that you have to catch me off guard and kill me." Aran said huffing as Elliot left.<p>

"—and kill her."Elliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hearing Aran say it in a huffy tone of voice indicating she was joking was fair enough but John was serious.  
>"W-You-you can't really expect me to agree to this. Mo, I won't kill her! She'd not dangerous, she'd just as dangerous as any other mage!"<br>"Exactly! We can't risk it."  
>"That doesn't mean we have to kill her. She could just go home!" Elliot was furious; how could the man he had held so much respect for just tear the foundation of this trust by asking him to kill his only friend outside the Wardens who was in the world they were in?<br>"You have to." John was firm and final with his words, anticipating that Elliot would concede defeat and agree. The little devilish mage-child that he hated with such vigour had to be killed.  
>"No. I won't kill her and I won't sit by idly and let another Warden take an innocent life, without any proper justification." Elliot concluded and stormed out in rage. He stormed straight past the kitchen- knocking Aran flying and she'd hopped out of the room just in time to be sent flying into the wall by the angry boy who'd just been defending her name.<br>"Ugwaaahgh!" She made a very strange strangled noise as she was thrust into the wall, slumping to the floor. "Ugiguguuh! Oww..." her gibberish mumbles had Geoff and Elliot scared. "What kind of stone golem smashed into me?" she asked holding her hand on her chest as she felt the ache from being winded by the impact with the wall.  
>"Oh Maker, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Elliot was panicking. Geoff stopped helping and stared, <em>'Elliot never panics...'<em> he thought dumbfounded until Aran fell more or less flat on her face when she smacked her chest in an attempt to regulate her breathing. It clearly didn't work.  
>"Maker's breath! That looked painful...she's also really heavy, have I mentioned that I find her heavy before?" Geoff asked as Elliot made him help lift her up to carry her to a more comfortable place to lay.<br>"Shut up and move." Elliot barked, now doubly angry. Firstly angry at John and then now at himself, _'Oh deep joy...'._

John was now grumpier than ever before and the other Wardens didn't know what to do. Alistair wandered aimlessly trying to find Geoff and Elliot to make John less unhappy.  
>"Alistair, could you <strong>please<strong> stop pacing about out there?" Elliot asked with strained patience.  
>"Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Elliot deadpanned. He was so irritated by this point he didn't even think how stupid that made Alistair sound.<br>"Shut up. We think have might have a concussion so shut up." He then closed the door in the Ex-almost-Templar's face. Alistair skulked back to John to inform him –sulkily- what had just transpired.  
>"Elliot and Geoff are searching Aran for signs of concussion. I guess she hurt herself. Not that I'd know since he shut the door in my face." He added with a grumble. John looked curious but told Alistair thanks and that he could leave.<p>

Eli Swampmonster. Aran Ghostwish's roommate -Eli Swampmonster- came back to their flat and found it empty. Which was odd because it was past the time her friend would be home. She came back early and was expecting Aran to be playing on her Xbox or PC. But she wasn't. So she phoned her.  
>"Pick up your phone you game addict." Eli said to herself as she waited impatiently. On the receiving end of the call however things were a little bit crazy.<p>

"You answer it." Geoff said shoving Aran's phone in Elliot's face.  
>"No! You do it." Elliot replied shoving it straight back. After a few minutes of fighting Geoff finally decided to answer it...and shove it in Elliot's face so he had to speak.<br>"Hello?" Elliot asked in a slightly scared voice.  
>"Oh! Who's this?" Eli asked not expecting such a manly voice to answer the phone.<br>"Uh, I'm Elliot. Who are you?" Elliot asked still checking Aran for signs of a concussion.  
>"I'm Eli, Eli Swampmonster. Why do you have Aran's phone?" Eli asked making herself a snack to eat.<br>"Uh...She's unconscious at the moment." Silence spanned the 10 seconds that followed as Eli stopped upon hearing that her friend was unconscious. It took the whole of this ten seconds for Elliot to realise who awful his sentence sounded. "I mean-She-I-We...I'm her friend and I sort of rammed into her accidentally and she got winded and then knocked herself out trying...un-wind herself?" he rambled hoping Eli would understand.  
>"Oh. I get it now." She stated over exaggerating the 'oh' to show her new found understanding.<br>"And we're looking for any signs of a concussion, but I can't find any so I think she's fine." Aran sat up and smacked him on the back.  
>"If one looks with one's eyes shut you mean." She stated in a hoarse voice, pointing at a bump at the base of her skull. "One misses vitally important things when one looks with one's eyes shut." She declared lying back down as gravity caught up with her and threatened to send her crashing face first into the floor again. <em>'Yes, one does miss things when one looks with one's eyes shut'<em> Elliot shook his head and sighed. He was in for a fun adventure with his lot of available friends.


End file.
